Child of Space and Time
by FallenAcacia
Summary: What if Ash was the child of two of the legendaries? Palkia and Dialga to be exact. Would the child be cherished, or unwanted? After all, Space and Time were never meant to mix. Fem!Ash


_I'm speaking_ -pokemon speech

"I'm speaking" -normal speech

* * *

 _It is time._

Ash smiled bitterly, yielding to Dialga's immense power. Looking down at her body, she saw herself shrinking, reversing in age until she became ten again. Sighing wearily, she tried to walk only to collapse onto the ground, her body requiring time to readjust to being smaller. How many times had she went through the same process of deaging? How many times had she fallen down, trying her best just to stand, to walk? Shaking her head, Ash tried not to dwell in self-pity since she knew that it would do nothing for her.

"I'll be seeing you then Father." the last part was layered with mixed emotions, resentment, rage, resignation and so much more. The sheer intensity of emotion was unbearable, evoking slight feelings of guilt in Dialga. Then the guilt was forcefully extinguished, the small embers brutally smothered out before they had the opportunity to grow into something more. Dialga turned away, tearing open a portal before leaving.

"Ha. Ha. Hahahaha. HAHAHAHA!" Ash broke out into hysterical laughter, madness radiating from her very being. As she laughed, tears formed in her eyes before flowing down her face. Gesturing wildly to the sky, she screamed loudly, her words garbled up and warped until all it resembled were the howling of a wild animal. Choking up, she no longer resembled a deranged lunatic, rather, straightening out her face, she seemed to emanate calm and serenity. Only the tear streaks gave way the fact that she had been crying.

"Father… You never did want to see me… After all, I'm nothing about a mistake to you and mother. Space and Time were never meant to become One." Sighing tiredly, Ash breathed out slowly. Simply put, she was exhausted. Trying to stand up, she grabbed onto the nearby tree in order to steady herself. Then, step by step, she tried her best to walk out of the forest. Stumbling as she walked, she gritted her teeth struggling not to lose consciousness. It would not bode well for her to faint in the forest.

 _Ash._

"Celebi?"

 _I have found a place for you to belong. Your name shall be Ash Ketchum, the human Delia Ketchum your new Caretaker._

"Where will I have to go?"

 _Pallet Town in Kanto._

"Kanto huh. That's really far. I guess I'll have to say goodbye again?"

 _Indeed, you will. Fear not though, your current pokemon will be granted access to your realm where they will want for nothing._

Ash merely scoffed in response. What realm? What use was her own realm if she wasn't even allowed to access it? Suppressing her desire to curse the world for its unfairness, she closed her eyes tightly.

Seven in. Hold four. Seven out.

Repeat.

Seven in. Hold four. Seven out.

 **Calm**.

She had to be calm. There was no place for anger, hatred or animosity, only serenity and tranquility. Any form of negative emotion had to be concealed, hidden and locked away deep in the recesses of her mind lest they find out the extent of her discontent-no, loathing towards them. Every move she made was watched and judged. she was an abomination, something that was not supposed to exist. These two concepts were never meant to merge, yet they did. Somehow, they just did… It would have been better if she was never born. A life filled with distaste and aversion was simply not worth it.

"Celebi, will you bring me to Pallet Town?"

 _Of course... Kokuyōseki._

"Kokuyōseki… I hadn't heard that name in a long time. Obsidian… The only gift my parents gave me that I was allowed to keep." Ash grinned widely, even as she felt a pang of sadness. Her heart twinged in pain as she tried to keep on grinning. She was **fine**.

The next thing she knew, her surroundings warped, and she found herself in a rainy forest. Within seconds, she was soaked to the bone causing her to attempt to take shelter in a hollow tree trunk. Where had Celebi sent her? Wasn't she supposed to be in a town? Uncertainties welled up in her causing her to panic slightly. What was she to do in a forest without any pokemon? Furrowing her brows, she struggled to think of a solution to her current predicament.

As she tried to think, a wild Furret emerged from the tall grass. The Furret watched her curiously before turning around.

 _There's a hatchling here! Oh no, it's wet and cold. Will the hatchling be okay? What to do?_

The Furret looked worriedly at Ash before trying to entertain her. Jumping around, it tried it's best to make Ash laugh. However, Ash remained sullen and quiet, ignoring the efforts of the Furret.

 _What to do? What to do?_

Ash saw an opportunity.

"Can you take me to the nearest human settlement."

 _You understand me?_

The Furret jumped back in shock, watching her warily.

"Yes, I can speak."

 _Are you one of the chosen? It is said that there will be a time when a Speaker will be born and that she will unite the world… or something like that. Meh! It's probably not important. Anyway I can help bring you to the human settlement!_

"Thank you."

Ash smiled gratefully at the Furret, maneuvering herself out of the hollow tree trunk, she stood up gingerly, letting the rain fall onto her. Then following after the Furret, she made her way out of the forest.

Upon leaving the forest, a picturesque town appeared before her. Dirt trails and wide open grass fields greeted her as the rain slowed to a drizzle before stopping completely. Looking up, Ash stood mesmerised by the dazzling rainbow in the sky. her lips turned up slightly as she marveled over the existence of the rainbow. It was during moments like these that she found the energy to keep on breathing.

"Ash! Arceus, are you alright? They said that you… that you disappeared and I was so worried… Ash…" A woman ran towards her, tears streaming from her eyes. Embracing Ash tightly, the woman sobbed in relief when she saw that Ash was alright. Was this woman her new 'mother'?

"M… Mother?" she tested out the word. It felt… nice. Nice to finally be able to address someone with that term. At least… someone who would actually care for her.

"Mother…. Mother… Mother!" Ash repeated the word several times, slowly gaining more confidence as she said the word. At last word she was almost shouting with joy. However, the woman only sobbed louder. Extricating herself from her mother's grip, she stared at her mother curiously. Her mother had amber eyes with mahogany hair.

So this was Delia Ketchum.

Her Mother.

* * *

 _So this is a new story. I haven't updated any of my other stories for a long time so I'm really sorry but plot bunnies are all dead now. Sorry... Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the beginning of my story, please read and review. Thank you!_

 _Please tell me if I made any mistakes since I originally planned for Ash to be a guy but found it easier if he was a girl. As a result I changed everything so some terms may still be incorrect._

 **Oh yeah, if you can come up with a better name for this story, please do.**


End file.
